Careful Where You Stand
by applejuiceman
Summary: Future Fic. Kurt and Blaine have been apart for awhile and meet again. What an enticing and informative summary, I know.


Kurt wasn't native enough to think he'd never fall in love again. People said he was over dramatic and although this accusation was true he was always very logical and based on his perception of life he didn't expect to spend the rest of his life alone. He just hadn't gotten around to finding anyone yet. He'd been busy, the lead in broad way didn't come with much of a social life. He still had time anyway; who did everyone think they were to bring up his current single state in every conversation. He was perfectly aware of how many-or lack of boyfriends he had, he didn't need reminding thank you very much.

Fate and soul mates weren't things that Kurt believed in for a second either. Kurt didn't understand how people could rest their entire romantic happiness on one person. What if they lived on the other side of the world? Come to think of it, what if they lived in a different time era? What if you never met your 'one true soul mate' were you expected to spend the rest of your life in a love-less, sex-less daze of sadness? No. Certain people were more compatible with others and relationships have to be worked on. Shit happens and you have to learn to deal with it. Besides, sometimes it's about meeting the right person at the right time of your life.

The gentle motion of public transport lulled Kurt. He glanced around and quickly fell in love with all the suitable men in his carriage. From the man in his mid thirties in his suit reading the newspaper to the man in his early twenties munching on chocolate and glazing out the window. Public transport love: short and soon forgotten. The twenty something man turned to Kurt, flashed him a quick warm smile and bent his head to look in his bag. Kurt kept his eyes on this man; enchanted by his movements. The man continued to root around in his bag, slyly glancing at Kurt before pulling out a packet of chewing gum. Kurt smiled. The train gave a sudden lurch and everyone in the carriage jolted forward, giving Kurt an excuse to look away and hide his faint blush.

The rest of journey passed with sly glances and quick smiles but all too soon the train arrived at its destination. Kurt stood up, but so did the man. There was an awkward moment where both men stopped to let the other pass, each refusing to move until the other did. The other man laughed

'Hi' he said, his voice filled with laughter.

'Hey' Kurt replied

'James' The chocolate, chewing gum eating man said holding out his hand.

'I'm Kurt' Kurt was grinning and his tummy was sort of tight.

James reached into his pockets and moved aside to let the other men in the carriage pass by. He pulled out a receipt and a pen. He smiled at Kurt and bent down to write down on the piece of paper.

'Here's my number' James said, he gave Kurt one last smile and then walked out.

Kurt smiled and looked down at the thin paper he held in his hand.

'Humour me' it said and then some digits.

Today was a good day.

Six months later and Kurt considered himself and James to be in a steady relationship of sex and soft words. It was exciting and warm and Kurt was happy. When Kurt came home from his art studio James was there for him, a kiss and a cuddle; Kurt finally understood what all the movies meant about 'the simple things in life'. When James left in the morning for his graphic design, computer-y job Kurt was gently awoken with a kiss and a promise of dinner. Their life was still in boxes; a mess of possessions but the feeling of love was enough to live off.

Another six months later and Kurt couldn't really pin point the moment he fell out of love with James. Was it point James entered his art studio without him? Was it the suffocating text messages, seeking clarity of where Kurt was, whom he was with and when he would be home? Was it the first time they opted for telly rather than sex? Or was it the moment where James left him for another man.

Whenever it was, Kurt was alone now. Alone and utterly lost. The walls he had insisted on keeping white seems to glare at his accusingly, a reminder of all the things he had done wrong. And where was that fucking little crystal hanging thing that James loved so much? Why didn't the flat smell of omelettes? Why hadn't the magnetic letters on the fridge been changed? Why wasn't there a hair dryer in the plug next to the bathroom? Why was the TV on the music channel? James always liked the watch the news before bed. Why were the covers pulled tightly across the bed? Where wasn't Kurt under them at the moment, cuddling with his boyfriend. Why was Kurt alone? Why was James with some other guy? Why hadn't Kurt been good enough? Why hadn't he been enough?

The simple feeling of disappear haunted Kurt in every part of his body. His mind, his body and his heart. I knew he didn't really love James anymore, but the thought of being alone scared him.

Suddenly all Kurt wanted to do was sit alone, eating ice cream and singing angry break up songs.

Kurt walked over the freezer to get ice cream. Fuck it, none left. Kurt grabbed his keys on the dining room table, put on his jacket and stepped out of his front door before he could stop. The door slammed down and he was power walking down the street before he could even check his pockets for his wallet. The tell-tell sounds of coins in his jeans pockets told him he'd enough for ice cream. The first shop Kurt came too was a 24-hour corner shop; perfect. With intent in his step he walked and headed for the ice cream. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. In the aisle in frount of him stood a man Kurt would recognize anywhere. A man with brown curly hair and a washed out shirt. The man was staring down at a packet of tomatoes intently, his brow furrowed. Kurt stood stock still, his eyes locked on the older version of a boy he'd once known. Kurt's hands were clammy, his heart was beating a mile a minute and oxygen wasn't something Kurt was having too much of right now. He watched the curly haired man, watched him put the tomatoes in his food basket and turn around to continue his shopping. Except there was someone in the way and that someone was Kurt. Brown eyes met blue and Kurt stopped breathing.

'Blaine?' Kurt said.

'Hey' A voice full of memories.

There was pause; neither boy knew what to say.

'How are you?' Kurt started with.

'I'm good' Blaine replied. Kurt took in Blaine's tired eyes, his shabby clothes and his supermarket brand items in his food basket, but the defiant spark in his eye.

'And you?' Blaine asked, obviously noticing Kurt's red-rimmed eyes.

'I'm good. Thank you.' Defensive. Just the way Blaine remembered him.

"Wha-What are you doing here' Kurt hoped Blaine didn't notice in the stumble in his words.

He did.

'Change of scene.' So Blaine wasn't giving anything away either.

Both men eyed the other, unsure of what to say next. There was another uncomfortable silence. Kurt sighed.

'This is silly' He said. 'I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a state at the moment. Do you...do you fancy catching up some time?'

Blaine smiled. Memories of that smile hit Kurt like a tornado, suddenly he was back in High School and Blaine was holding his hand, kissing his cheek telling him he loved him.

'I'd love too' Blaine took out a slip of paper, wrote his number and handed it to Kurt. Then he said his goodbyes and he was gone.

Kurt was left standing alone wondering why the fuck the boy he'd been in love with in High School was here, in his town, shopping in his local corner shop.


End file.
